Servicio Social
by Fabrica de la Luna Nueva
Summary: Los elegidos se encuentran con el pequeño problema de que necesitan ingresar a una actividad extracurricular voluntariamente a fuerzas. Y eso no los hace muy felices...(Pero a nosotros si!)
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos!!! Les presento mis emm...creo que es el 5to fanfic que publico....em si, mi quinto fanfic eso es... Ejem bueno, espero les guste, tambien es de comedia como "(La muy gastada idea de) Verdad o Reto" Sólo que espero que este sea mas gracioso, veremos que tal me va, espero lo disfruten!!  
  
  
SERVICIO SOCIAL  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
El grito se escuchó por todo el pasillo, fuertes pasos podían ser escuchados corriendo a lo largo de él y entrando a un cuarto solo para encontrar a la chica en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente.  
  
"Mimi, estás bien?"  
  
"Saori!!!, que bueno que estás aqui!! ya no soporto mas, esto es demasiado tengo que irme de aquiii!!"  
  
"Qué pasó?"  
  
"Ese niño odioso me lanzó su comida encimaaaaaaaaaa!! Arruinó mi peinadoooooo!!"  
  
La otra chica cae al suelo estilo anime.  
  
"Esto es insólito!"  
  
"¿Verdad que si?!, ¿Como pudo atreverse ese mocoso a hacerme algo tan crueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel?"  
  
"NO! Lo insólito es que no puedas hacer bien nada!"  
  
"¿Cómo puedes culparme de algo así?! Yo estaba haciendo muy bien todo hasta que ese delincuente juvenil lo arruinó!"  
  
"¿Exactamente que pasó Mimi?"  
  
"Yo le dije: Muy bien pequeño, es hora de tu comida"  
  
La otra chica golpea su zapato enel suelo impaciente.  
  
"Quiero la verdad Mimi"  
  
"Es la verdad! (susurrando) Solo que, tal vez en ves de "pequeño" lo llame "producto de un condón roto" "  
  
"Escuché eso Mimi!"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Muy bien, ve al baño a lavarte, yo limpiaré aqui, y te daré otra tarea más sencilla"  
  
"Gracias!"  
  
Mimi sale corriendo de ahí dirigiéndose al baño, mientras Saori suspira viendo el desastre alrededor del lugar.  
  
CRASH!!!   
  
Después un sonido de cristal rompiéndose fue escuchado en otra sala. Saori hunde su cara en sus manos y musita: "Genial"  
  
Saori: (Narrando) Tal vez se preguntaran que demonios esta pasando cierto? Muy bien, les explicaré.... Tod comenzó hace una semana más o menos....  
  
************FLASHBACK************  
  
Los digidestinados se encuentran sentados en su salon de clases, mientras la maestra habla sobre que tienen que tomar una actividad extracurricular obligatoriamente. Por una razon no específicada.  
  
/RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING/  
  
Tai, Matt, Sora y Saori fuera del salón examinado una hoja que les fue entregada por la maestra.  
  
"Al parecer solo tenemos 2 opciones..." Exclamó Sora con algo de resignacion  
  
"Y no son muy buenas que digamos" Dijo Tai mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello (si es que puede llamarsele asi) y se recargaba en la pared más cercana.  
  
"Deberíamos inscribirnos todos enla misma para divertirnos por lo menos"  
  
"Yamato, que todos nos inscribamos en la misma solo significará problemas, no diversion. Puedo sentirlo"  
  
"No seas pesimista Saori! Estoy seguro de que no será tan malo"  
  
"Tai, no estoy siendo pesimista. Estoy siendo realista..."  
  
"mmm....debemos tomar una desición. Que prefieren, servicio social o, intendencia?" Matt comenzaba a impacientarse, quería terminar con esto lo mas pronto posible.  
  
"Intendencia? Te refieres a limpiar la escuela?" Dijo Sora arrebatandole la hoja a Matt  
  
"Que?! De ninguna manera! No terminaré haciendo eso. La ultima vez que estuvimos en esa situacion terminamos encerrados aqui...y ALGUIEN tuvo la idea de jugar verdad o reto"  
  
"Tai, fue tu idea..."  
  
"Ah si?"  
  
"Si" Afirmo Saori, girando los ojos  
  
"Entonces fue una idea genial..."  
  
"No, no lo fue. Fue horrible y lo sabes"  
  
"Yamato, yamato...simplemente estas enojado por que no te fue muy bien en ese juego...." Dijo Tai riendo  
  
"Me las pagaras pequeño-"  
  
"Basta!" Gritó Sora frustrada "Necesitamos escoger algo"  
  
"Creo que la desición esta tomada...tomaremos Servicio Social ¿Qué tal malo puede ser?"  
  
************FIN DEL FLASHBACK************  
  
Saori: (Narrando) Ahora siento ganas de patearme a mi misma por ese comentario tan estupido! Pero, en ese momento yo no me imaginaba lo terrible que sería todo... Desde el principio todo fue de mal en peor. Yo lo sabía, pero tenía una pequeña esperanza de que por primera vez una cosa nos saliera bien... Y ahora esoty pagando el precio...  
  
FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO  
  
NA: Uuuuuuuuuh!!! Que bien me quedó!! Jajajajaja!! Solo bromeo, espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo o prólogo o lo que sea. Tendré el proximo capítulo pronto. LO PROMETO!! 


	2. Diabetico?

Servicio Social  
  
En el capítulo anterior, nos dimos una leve idea de que los digielegidos estaban atascados en un trabajo que realmente no querían hacer... y nosotros sacaremos provecho de eso!  
  
Pero antes... quisiera aclarar unas dudas y comentarios de mis primeras 2 reviewers:  
  
Querida Lau: Emm... bueno, no te preocupes por no haber escrito sobre mi pareja fav. pero realmente no importa, tal vez para la proxima. Me preguntaste que significaba todo eso del mimato, yamato y demás y te explicaré:  
  
Yamato, es el verdadero nombre de Matt, solo que en la version occidental lo americanizaron vilmente...  
  
Pero lo que respecta a Mimato, Sorato, Taiora, Yamaichi, Taimi, son simplemente parejas, usan laprimera sílaba del primer nombre y la última del segundo para no tener que escribir los dos nombres. Si tomamos eso en cuenta...  
  
Mimato: Mimi + Yamato  
Sorato: Sora + Yamato  
Taiora: Taichi (nombre japones de tai) + Sora  
Yamaichi: Yamato + Taichi  
Taimi: Taichi + Mimi  
  
Claro que se pueden hacer chorrocientas mil convinaciones y me da flojera escribirlas todas... ^^ Bueno, esos es todo, espero hayas entendido, por que sinceramente yo no me entendí nada...  
  
Querida Carla Morgendorffer: -_- Si, lo se, debo actualizar el fanfic de Verdad o Reto, y lo haré después de todo, el que sigue es el último capítulo, por eso no lo he publicado, Quiero que tenga un gran final! ^-^ y respecto a este fic, espero terminarlo lo antes posible, por que quiero empezar a escribir mas historias.  
  
Ejem...aclarado eso, podemos comenzar  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Será mejor que vaya a ver que se rompió esta vez..."   
  
La chica de cabello ondulado se dirigió hacia la habitación contigua para encontrar a Taichi mirando hacia el suelo en medio de una montaña de pastillas (de muchas clases por cierto)  
  
"Taichi"  
  
(Nervioso) "Oh hola Saori, yo estaba err... comprobando la velocidad de la fuerza de gravedad... tirando todas estas pastillas al suelo..."  
  
"Ahórratelo Taichi, vamos escúpelo ¿Que hiciste esta vez?"  
  
"Lo que sucedió es que yo necesitaba esta bandeja de metal (apuntando hacia el objeto en su mano) pero cuando la intenté bajar del estante se me vino encima que todos estos frascos de pastillas, los cuales podrían ser tan amables de construir irrompibles..."  
  
"Dejame ver si entendí, Tiraste los frascos al suelo, mezclaste MUCHAS clases de medicinas, que ahora tardaremos horas en reacomodar y culpas a la compañía de frascos de pastillas por no hacer sus productos irrompibles.... ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"  
  
"Si...tecnicamente"  
  
"Oh, bueno, yo creí que habías hecho algo grave..."  
  
"jajajajaja, viendolo de ese modo es bastante gracioso..."  
  
"Si, jajajajajajaja MUEVETE TAICHI RECOGE TODO ESO ANTES DE QUE TE ARRANQUE LA TRAQUEA Y TE APLANE EL CRÁNEO CON ELLA!!!"  
  
"Sanguinaria..."   
  
"Que esperas?!!!"  
  
"Ya voy!"  
  
Saori: (Narrando) Hace dos dias iniciamos nuestro servicio social... ¿Se preguntan que actividad genial y altamente constructiva nos tocó? Ayudantes de enfermería.... Lo se, ¿Qué clase de enfermo coloca a unos ineptos estudiantes de secundaria a lidiar con la salud de las demás personas? Nuestra maestra de matemáticas claro, solo un ser tan perverso haría cosas como esa. No saben lo que daría por estar en un horfanato cuidando niños que nadie quiere o en el asilo de ancianos escuchando las aburridas y pasadas de moda historias de alguna viejecita... Ugh...me escuché como Mimi!!  
  
Saori sale del lugar donde se encontraba Taichi absorta en sus pensamientos cuando se encuentra con alguien en unos de los pasillos  
  
"Mimi"  
  
"Saori!! Ya acabé de asearme, ¿Que haré ahora?"  
  
"Emm... podrías... ir a contarles un cuento a los niños... es casi hora de su siesta"  
  
"Esta bien!"  
  
'Solo espero que esto funcione...'  
  
La otra chica corre hacia una de las habitaciones a realizar su recien asignada tarea.  
  
"Vuelve aquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Saori se voltea solo para encontrarse con-  
  
TUD!  
  
"Ouch..."  
  
"Itai...Sora? Que sucede?"  
  
"Mm? (levanta la vista) Oh Saori... Nada, solo intentaba aplicarle una inyección al engendro que va corriendo por allá..."  
  
"Oh, ¿necesitas ayuda?"  
  
"Una mano me servirá"  
  
"Bien, vamos"  
  
Las dos persiguen al engen- quiero decir, niño por casi 10 minutos cuando una de ellas decide usar un poco la lógica...  
  
"Muy bien engen- digo, pequeño...ven aqui y de daré un delicioso dulce..."  
  
"Saori, no creo que eso se amuy buena idea..."  
  
"Calma Sora, solo quiero que el engen- NIÑO salga para que le apliquemos su inyeccion"  
  
"Si, pero-"  
  
El niño salta hacia ellas de la nada  
  
"DULCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"  
  
Saori lo toma por la parte posterior de la camisa y le aplica la inyección  
  
"¿Lo ves?, no fue tan malo..."  
  
"DULCE!!!"  
  
  
"Si, si, aqui tienes, traga engen- digo, adorable pequeño"  
  
"No Saori, no se lo des!!"  
  
Imagen del niño llevando a su boca el caramelo en camara lenta...  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
Demasiado tarde  
  
"Que te pasa Sora?"  
  
"Acabas de hacer una estupidez..."  
  
"Que?! Aque te refieres?!"  
  
"El engendro este tiene prohibidos los dulces"  
  
"Oh vamos, un solo dulce no le hará daño"  
  
"mmm...¿Saori?"  
  
"Si?"  
  
"El niño es diabético"  
  
"Uh oh..."  
  
FIN DEL CAPÍTULO  
  
NA: Hola de nuevo!! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo...lo publiqué pronto!! En dos dias!! no es genial? Ejemm...bueno esten pendientes para el capítulo tres. 


	3. Lindo cuento de hadas...

Servicio Social  
  
Muy bien, en el capítulo anterior, Saori casi mata a un niño diabético y Sora esta de testigo, asi que no puedra zafarce de este problema tab facilmente, pero, el engen- digo, niño podrá salir de esta ileso? Personalmente espero que no pero...ejem... bueno, en este capítulo veremos si el niño se recupera o si Saori le causó un mal permanente, y comprovaremos si Mimi es buena en esto de la naraci´ón.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"mmm...¿Saori?"  
  
"Si?"  
  
"El niño es diabético"  
  
"Uh oh..."  
  
Silencio  
  
"Sora, mataste al niño!!!"  
  
"Qué?!!! Tu le diste el dulce!"  
  
"Shh!! Calla, aceptarás tu error más tarde. por ahora debemos pensar como solucionar esto"  
  
"Se esta convulcionando?"  
  
"No lo se... es normal que le salga espuma por la boca?"  
  
Sora y Saori desvían sus miradas del niño hacia la una a la otra, y se ponen a gritat como histéricas, corriendo encírculos  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh"  
  
Saori abofetea a Sora  
  
"Basta! Gritando no vamos a solucionar nada! Piensa, ¿que debemos hacer en casos como estos?"  
  
"Llamar a la enfermera de piso"  
  
"Bien, yo iré a buscarla, tu quedate aqui y no se... sostenle la cabeza al niño o algo"  
  
"Qué?"  
  
"Si si ya sabes, no se vaya a ahogar con su espuma..."  
  
"Que asco!!!"  
  
"Calla y haz lo que digo!"  
  
Saori (narrando): Muy bien, esto es simplemente genial pero GENIAL creo que acabo de matar a un niño... ¿cual será la condena por infanticidio?... ¿Podré salir con fianza?....¿Será linda la cárcel?...Agh! Deja de pensar eso!! ¿Donde diablos esta esa enfermera? La he estado buscando por...(mira su reloj) 30 segundos! Si el engen- digo el NIÑO muere será todo su culpa... por no estar en el lugar que le corresponde.... MALDITA LA HORA EN LA QUE ACEPTÉ HACER ESTO!  
  
Una señora con uniforme de enfermera se cruza en el camino de Saori  
  
"Ahí esta! Yamaguchi-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!  
  
"Oh Saori-chan, ¿que sucede?"  
  
"Rápido! Engen- ejem...niño! Emergencia!!"  
  
"Que?"  
  
"Bueno...unniñoseestaconvulcionandoenelpasillo..."  
  
"Un que?"  
  
"QUE UN NIÑO SE ESTA CONVULCIONANDO EN EL PASILLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
"Ay Dios..."  
  
Ahora Saori y la enfermera se encuentran corriendo hacie el pasillo donde se encuentran sora y el engen- NIÑO. La enfermera les ordena que lo lleven a su cuarto y lo acuesten en la camilla. Comienza a interrogarlas mientras lo revisa  
  
"Como paso esto?!"  
  
"Emm... pues verá..."  
  
"Ingirió un dulce alto en glucosa"  
  
"Y como sucedió eso?!"  
  
"Pues..."  
  
"Lo encontró, supongo. Cuando nosotras llegamos ya estaba así"  
  
"Saori? Es lo que me dijo Sora cierto?"  
  
"Err...claro que si"  
  
"Bien, el niño estará bien"  
  
"En verdad?!!"  
  
"Si, bueno, le instalé este suero, me retiraré ahora, si me necesitan ya saben donde buscarme"  
  
"Si, claro, como siempre esta donde debe..."  
  
"Que dices?"  
  
"Emm...nada!"  
  
"Muy bien, continuen con su trabajo"  
  
"Si"  
  
La enfermera se retira dejando solas a Sora y a Saori  
  
"Te debo una Sora"  
  
"Lo se, y me la cobraré"  
  
"Lo se, te odio"  
  
"Igualmente" ^^  
  
"Eres una enferma" ¬¬  
  
"Bueno me voy, le ayudaré a Matt con-"  
  
"NO TAN RÁPIDO"  
  
"Tienes algun problema?"  
  
"Tu no va s ayudar a Matt en NADA, no necesita tu ayuda... esta en su hora de comida, no creo que vayas a ayudarlo a masticar cierto?"  
  
"Err... tal vez"  
  
"Ve a ayudarle a Tai con el desastre de pastillas que hizo"  
  
"Aww...pero-"  
  
"Nada! Haz lo que te digo"  
  
Sora camina desilusionada hacia la habitacion que le señaló Saori  
  
"Muy bien... ahora iré a ver si Mimi va bien con la tarea que le asigné..."  
  
Mimi se encuentra en este momento preguntandoles a los niños que cuento quieren escuchar  
  
"Veamos...¿que tal Hanzel y Gretel?"  
  
"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"  
  
"No esperen, la bruja casi se los come...mejor...Blanca Nieves"  
  
"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"  
  
"O tal vez sea mejor La Bella Durmiente"  
  
"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"  
  
"Pero en esos cuentos aparecewn brujas malvadas que los pueden asustar...Ya se! Cenicienta!"  
  
"Noooooooooo..."  
  
"Si! ese es perfecto!"  
  
"Pero es el que siempre nos cuentan..."  
  
"No te estoy preguntando si quieres escucharlo niño, si estas inconforme puedes dormirte, o recordar como te atropelló ese camión y llegaste hasta aqui"  
  
(NA: Lo se... hice a Mimi algo cruel...¡pero solo un poco!)  
  
Los ojos del niño se ponen vidriosos  
  
"Ni se te ocurra llorar!"  
  
"Mimi? Como vas aqui?"  
  
"Saori!"  
  
Mimi empuja al niño lloron hacia un lugar poco visible para que Saori no lo vea  
  
"Me esta llendo perfectamente! ¿Verdad niños?!"  
  
Los mira amenazadoramente y todos sonríen contra su voluntad  
  
"Que bien, bueno, debo hacer otras cosas te veré después"  
  
Saori sale de esa habitación  
  
"Muy bien niños...empecemos con el cuento"  
  
FIN DEL CAPÍTULO  
  
NA: Pobre niño atropellado... whahahahaha! ¿a quien engaño, me encanta ver como sufren todos por igual... En el proximo capitulo veremos las aptitudes narativas de Mimi y la idea de "acomodar de Tai y Sora, también Matt vuelve de su hora de comer ¿donde piensa Saori acomodarlo? 


	4. linda ropa interior!

Servicio Social  
  
Matt regresa de su almuerzo, Mimi cuenta su cuento "algo" alterado y Tai y Sora hacen mas desastres de los que ya hicieron (¿es acaso eso posible?) son sólo algunas de las cosas que sucederan en este capítulo.  
*********************************************  
  
"Taichi, que completo desastre..."  
  
"Oh Sora, mas vale que vengas a ayudarme si no, te agradecería que te fueras por donde viniste..."  
  
"No vine voluntariamente, vine por que Saori me mandó a ayudarte, dijo que habías hecho un desastre y la verdad... no me sorprendió de ti"  
  
"Callate y junta pastillas!"  
  
"Oye...¿no se contaminaron por caer en el suelo?"  
  
"¿A quién le importa? No vamos a tomárnoslas nosotros"  
  
"Buen punto"  
  
Sora ayuda a Taichi con las pastillas y esta vez las acomodan en frascos a prueba de Taichis (o sea, de plástico)  
  
"Seguro que esto esta esterilizado?"  
  
"¿No te cansas de hacer preguntas estúpidas?"  
  
"Cierra la boca!"  
  
Mientras tanto Saori hace guardia por el pasillo mirando hacia las habitaciones en un vano intento de que no haya mas desastres por hoy. El elevador se abre y sale Matt de su interior.  
  
"Saori"  
  
"Oh ya estás aqui, ¿que tal tu almuerzo?"  
  
"Es aburrido comer solo"  
  
"Creéme, yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa por comer sola que estar aquí"  
  
"Bueno... ¿que quieres que haga ahora?"  
  
"mmm...¿podrías llevarles a los niños del cuarto 1156 sus medicamentos? Ya es hora de que se lo tomen"  
  
"Espera, ese es el cuarto de los niños con fracturas!"  
  
"Si...¿y?"  
  
"Olvídalo, la última vez que entré ahí un niño me persiguió en su silla de ruedas y otro me golpeó con su muleta..."  
  
"No creo que te hubieran hecho eso si no hubieras intentado estrangularlos"  
  
"Ellos se burlaron de mi peinado primero! de MI peinado!! Ya quisieran verse como yo en un futuro..."  
  
"Ajá, anda camina tengo muchas cosas que hacer aún"  
  
"Por favor Saori no me mandes ahí...!  
  
"Matt no estarás solo... Mimi esta contándoles un cuento en este momento"  
  
"Oh genial... me muero por escuchar el cuento de Cenicienta alterado... además la medicina los pone hiperactivos!"  
  
"Hiperactivos? No puede ser... esos medicamentos son para quitar el dolor... se supone que debería adormecerlos..."  
  
"Pues al parecer cuando se les quita el dolor les vuelve la energía"  
  
"Matt, tu fuiste el último que les dió su medicina... estás seguro que les diste la correcta?"  
  
"Claro que si...tomé el carrito de medicinas que tenía el número 1158...uh oh"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"YAMATO!!! LES DISTE LA MEDICINA EQUIVOCADA POR ESO ESTABAN ASI!!!"  
  
"Perdon perdon!!!"  
  
"Vamos a remediarlo en este momento!!"  
  
Saori toma a Matt del brazo y lo jala al cuarto 1156 asegurándose de que trae las medicinas correctas. Mimi les esta contando aún el cuento"  
  
"Entonces la Cenicienta le dijo al hada madrina...Hello...nadie usa zapatillas de cristal! Digo voy a un baile! ¿como quieres que baile con esto! Olvídalo, me niego a perder el glamour con estos zapatos! Y respecto al vestido...¿que clase de enfermo dijo que el azul cielo esta de moda? Y aunque lo estuviera...no se usa de noche! ¿hace cuanto que no ves una revista de moda?...Después la Cenicienta le dijo al Hada Madrina que llamara a una asesora de Imágen, pero terminó conformándose con una tarjéta de Crédito, se compró un vestido negro de noche di-vi-no y fue la sensación..."  
  
Matt y Saori la observan desde la puerta. Los niños escuchan el cuento bastante confundidos.  
  
"Por favor Matt, dime que esa no es su version de la Cenicienta"  
  
"Sin duda lo es"  
  
"Rápido salva a esos pobres niños..."  
  
Saori le da la charola con medicinas a Matt y ambos entran al cuarto.  
  
"Gracias por el cuento Mimi, pero es hora de la medicina de estos niños"  
  
"P-pero, no he terminado! falta cuando la Cenicienta llega al baile y los deslumbra a todos!"  
  
"Contarás esa parte después. Es hora de tu receso y puedes ir a comer o lo que quieras. Tienes 30 minutos"  
  
"Esta bien"  
  
"Muy bien niños todos a sus camas, si es que puede llamárseles así..."  
  
"¿Cómo es que a ti te hacen caso?"  
  
"Yo no he intentado matar a ninguno"  
  
En ese momento un niño le levanta la falda por delante. Matt ve todo, se pone color carmesí y por poco deja caer la charola con medicinas. Saori adquiere un color lavanda que combína con su ropa interior.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Matt continua conmocionado. Sora y Tai que escucharon el grito llegan corriendo.  
  
"¿Qué sucedió?"  
  
"Saori...falda...niño...lavanda..."  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"VOY... A MATAR... A ESE MALDITO... ABORTO DEL DIABLO!!!!"  
  
"Qué pasó?!"  
  
"Ese niño que salió corriendo le levanto la falda a Saori..."  
  
Matt le agradece mentalmente al niño y Tai abre totalmente los ojos  
  
"Y me lo perdí?!!!!!! MALDITA SEA!"  
  
"Qué dijiste?!!"  
  
"Yo? Nada Saori!"  
  
"Voy a buscar a ese enano..."  
  
"¿Quieres que te ayude?"  
  
"Esta bien Sora, vamos"  
  
Las dos se van y Tai y Matt se quedan solos  
  
"Y bien?"  
  
"Bien que?"  
  
"Quiero detalles!!! Cómo sucedió, donde, de que color era... todo!!"  
  
"En serio crees que te lo voy a decir?"  
  
"Tienes que!!! Es el tipo de situacion que solo sucede una vez en la vida!"  
  
"Así es y yo lo vi en primera fila"  
  
"Por favor Matt!! He esperado años para que suceda algo así y cuando sucede no estoy para verlo!!"  
  
"Que ironía no?"  
  
"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt!"  
  
FIN DEL CAPÍTULO  
  
NA: Bueno ese es el capítulo 4. Pobre Saori...debió ser bastante humillante y sobre todo frente a Matt... WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Realmente soy bastante cruel... ni siquiera Saori que es mi personaje original se salva... 


	5. qué haces con ese popote?

Servicio Social  
  
Bienvenidos al 5to capítulo de "Servicio Social" aunque yo no le veo nada de "servicial" a lo que los elegidos hacen en el hospital... ¿Es posible practicar una traqueotomía con un popote?...  
  
********************************************************  
  
Izzi está tranquilamente sentado por ahí haciendo...algo en su computadora cuando ve pasar a un niño corriendo a la velocidad del sonido... (NA: El niño tenía fracturados ambos brazos, así que si le era posible correr) Y unos segundos después aparecen Saori y Sora.  
  
"Izzi!! ¿No viste pasar por aquí aun niño, como de esta estatura, con ambos brazos enyesados?"  
  
"Si, se fue por allá"   
  
"Gracias!"  
  
Sora y Saori están a punto de correr en la dirección que Izzi les indicó pero Saori se detiene.  
  
"Ahora que lo pienso... te hemos estado buscando por todos lados!! Desapareciste hace como 2 horas!!"  
  
"Emm... este... yo... el niño!!"  
  
Izzi apunta detrás de Sora y Saori, ellas voltean inmediatamente, era mentira. Cuando voltean de nuevo hacia Izzi, ya no está"  
  
"Rayos..."  
  
"Vamos por el engendro, nos ocuparemos de Izzi después..."  
  
"Bien... el muy holgazan..."  
  
Sora y Saori siguen el camino amari- ejem... esa es otra historia... Siguen el camino indicado. Llegan a una intersección en donde el camino se divide en dos.  
  
"Sora, tu a la derecha yo iré por la izquierda. Si lo atrapas... fractúrale una pierna y la otra me la dejas a mi..."  
  
"Bien!"   
  
Sora se va por su camino y Saori se va por el suyo.   
  
Mientras, Matt y Tai terminaron de darle su medicina a los niños y salen de la habitación en busca de Sora y Saori.  
  
Saori (narrando): Corrí, corrí, corrí y corrí. Y sin signos del niño levanta-faldas... Entonces pensé Si yo fuera un niño perverso, deseoso de fastidiar a mi adorable enfermera, A donde iría? Claro que... no llegué a ninguna conclusión. Pero por casualidad llegué a la cafetería del hospital y ahí estaba!  
  
"MUY BIEN PEQUEÑO DEPRAVADO SEXUAL, TE ENCONTRÉ!!"  
  
Saori le grita al niño, asustándolo. Lo cual no es muy agradable cuando tienes un bocado en la boca. Así que sucedió lo inevitable... Saori sólo ve cómo el niño cae al suelo.  
  
"Ja buen intento, haste el desmayado"   
  
Saori mira al niño tirado en el suelo sospechosamente con una ceja levantada.  
  
Saori (narrando): Así es, estaba bromeando, o eso creí yo, hasta que comenzó a ponerse color morado, lavanda para ser exactos. Ironicamente del mismo color de mi ropa interior... Ja!  
  
"Ay Dios!"   
  
Saori mira al rededor y nota que las personas comienzan a darse cuenta de que hay un niño ahogándose en el suelo.   
  
"Jajajaja! ^^; sólo bromea, me lo llevaré a su cuarto ahora..."   
  
Lo toma de las piernas y lo saca arrastrándo de la cafetería. Se topa con Matt y Tai.  
  
"Saori!"  
  
Ve al niño.  
  
"Qué le hiciste?!" Pregunta Matt, observando cómo la cara del niño cambia increíblemente rápido de tono.  
  
"Tiene algo atorado en la garganta!" Lo mira "Hagan algo!"  
  
Los dos intentan sacarle lo que tiene dentro de la boca, pero fallan miserablemente. Deciden realizar una sencilla cirugía.  
  
"Traqueotomia?, están seguros?... No es eso demasiado complicado para vuestros cerebros de mosquito?"  
  
Los dos la miran siniestros.  
  
"Ok, ok hagan lo que quieran"  
  
Saori (narrando): ¿Qué esperaban de mí? Era el segundo niño que casi asesinaba ACCIDENTALMENTE el día de hoy. Eso no se vería nada bien en mi expediente... Así que los dejé hacer lo que querían...  
  
"Y con qué vas a hacer tu traqueotomia Dr. Taichi?"  
  
"Ja ja, muy graciosa Saori. Pero lo que no sabes es que tengo esto preparado!"  
  
Saca un popote de su bolsillo. Matt y Saori lo miran incrédulos.  
  
"Tienes que estár bromeando..."  
  
"Por qué lo dices Matt?" Pregunta Tai obviamente confundido... claro que, usualmente está confundido...  
  
"Hola... los ojos del niño de están poniendo blancos... no creo que esa sea una buena señal..."  
  
"Chicos!"  
  
"Oh Sora"  
  
Sora nota al niño en el suelo.  
  
"Qué le pasó?"  
  
"Se está ahogando"  
  
"Tai, qué haces con ese popote?"  
  
"Voy a practicarle una traqueotomía!"  
  
"..."   
  
Sora camina hacia el niño.  
  
"Intentaron esto?" Le da un puñetazo en el estómago.  
  
El niño inmediatamente expulsa lo que tenía atorado en la garganta. Era un brócoli. Saori lo levanta de una oreja.  
  
"Eso es lo que te pasa por no ser un niño normal que odia el brócoli!"  
  
Tai mira a Sora con enojo.  
  
"Muy bien Sora... gracias por nada"  
  
"Qué clase de idiota practicaría una traqueotomía con un popote?!!" Lo golpea en la cabeza.  
  
"Un idiota como él" reponde Matt.   
  
Los tres observan como Saori arrastra al niño lejos de ahí para hacerle... solo dios sabe qué.  
  
FIN DEL CAPÍTULO  
  
NA: Muy bien, este fue el capítulo... 5? Ok lo siento, es corto, pero por lo menos lo escribí! Gracias por leerlo! 


	6. affairs del armario de limpieza

Servicio Social

Hola de nuevo... Jejeje... mátenme, lo merezco, no actualizo hace... años ¬¬ pero no pueden culparme! Bueno, como sea aqui está el 6to capítulo. Léanlo si quieren y espero les guste.

Vemos a Saori arrastrando por el brazo (fracturado) al niño que hace unos momentos estaba a punto de morir de asfixia, ninguno de los dos parece haberse recuperado totalmente de los incidentes recien ocurridos...

Saori (narrando): Ya tenía al engendro, estaba en un hospital llena de intrumentos muy útiles para torturar y no tenía testigos! Bueno, exceptuando a mis idiotas compañeros de servicio... pero si abrían la boca podría matarlos a ellos también... El hecho es que este error de la madre naturaleza tenía que pagar, yo me encargaría de eso...

Saori comienza a reír como psicópata y el niño la miró horrorizado, cuando ambos estuvieron lejos de la bulliciosa multitud lo pone contra la pared.

"Pagarás por lo que me has hecho, no todo el mundo puede levantarme la falda de esa forma y salir bien airado! Debería fracturarte cada uno de los huesos que te quedan"

El niño retrocede un poco hasta que ya no hay más espacio detrás de él. Saori lo mira hacia abajo y sonríe tiernamente.

"Pero, la venganza no es mi estilo, yo soy una buena persona... es más! te llevaré a dar un paseíto..."

Saori(narrando): Así es... un paseíto por la sección de niños con quemaduras de tercer grado! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Saori se lleva al pobre niño, que no sabe lo que le espera. Un rato después los vemos atravesar unas puertas. Saori sonríe satisfecha y el niño se ve algo perturbado.

"Lo ves? Por eso no debes jugar con la estufa... o con cerillos... o fogatas... o levantarle la falda a tu enfermera... o con encendedores... o con cigarrillos..."

Saori se detiene y se arrodilla para quedar al mismo nivel que él.

"Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección... por que si no, podemos ir a visitar la sección de malformaciones... o hasta la morgue! Ahora dime... APRENDISTE TU LECCIÓN?"

El niño asiente enérgicamente. Ella se levanta y lo lleva a su cuarto.

"Estoy segura que en este momento preferirías que Sora no te hubiera sacado ese brócoli de la garganta "

Ambos llegan a la habitación del niño y Saori lo patea para que entre.

"Entra pequeño bastardo!"

Con el golpe, el niño pierde el equilibrio y cae de bruses sobre el piso.

"Ouch, eso debió doler... que mala suerte que tienes ambos brazos enyesados y no pudiste meter las manos para detener tu caída..." Dice Saori en un tono fingido de lamento.

Pero al salir de la habitación comienza a reir cínicamente. De regreso, mientras busca a los demás, se encuentra con Izzi

"Ahí estás!! ¿Crees que puedes estar aqui sin hacer nada?"

Izzi voltea a todas partes y ve con resignación que está acorralado. Saori se acerca a él caminando lenta y firmemente, sonríe de forma sospechosa.

"Err... Saori, verás... yo estaba..."

"Calla, no me interesa lo que estabas haciendo, por mi puedes robarte órganos de la bodega y venderlos clandestínamente en el mercado negro..."

"Mmh... que buena idea...¿por qué no lo había pensado?"

Saori lo golpea en la cabeza, con una vena saltada en la sien.

"Deja de pensar tonterías! Vas a trabajar igual que todos aqui! Además de que... no me gusta que me roben mis ideas..."

"Está bien..." Izzi mira hacia abajo, haciendo un puchero "Qué quieres que haga?"

"Mmh... Ya se! Puedes ir a recoger y lavar toooooodos los cómodos de los pacientes de este piso..."

"QUÉ?!??!?!?!? ESTÁS LOCA!!"

Saori lo mira inocentemente.

"¿Qué te pasa Izzi? Por que esa reacción tan iracunda? No me digas que no te agrada tu tarea..."

"NO!! Es asqueroso!!"

Saori se acerca más a él y lo toma del cuello de la camisa, le habla quedamente al oído.

"Tienes razón, es asqueroso. ¿Por qué mejor no vas al cuarto 1152 y le das un baño de esponja a los pacientes?"

Izzi palidece al momento.

"Oh no... es el cuarto donde están todas esas ancianitas manoseadoras!!"

"Exacto! Y estoy segura de que les encantara tenerte a ti al control de la esponga y el jabón Izzi..."

"No!! cualquier cosa menos eso!!" Izzi se sostiene la cabeza como si intentara borrar un recuerdo sumamente desagradable.

"Mmmh... Están ansiosas por verte de nuevo! Además, estoy segura de que a sus 80 años todavía esconden unos cuerpos esculturales debajo de esas batas de hospital!"

Izzi cae de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose la cabeza.

"Aaaargh!! CALLA!!"

"Y bien?"

Izzi se levanta y se encamina hacia el cuarto de limpieza con cara de pocos amigos.

"Espero que en el maldito cuarto de limpieza haya guantes de plástico y pinzas para la nariz"

"No, ya se terminaron, pero puedes lavar los cómodos con la manos desnudas Izzi "

"Es escatológico!!"

"Técnicamente, si. Diviértete!" Exclama Saori agitando su mano en forma de despedida.

"Bastarda..."

"Escuché eso!"

Izzi se va y Saori se dispone a dar una ronda por las habitaciones cuando llega Mimi de su hora de comer.

"Saori! Ya regresé! ¿Qué hago ahora?"

"Oh, genial! Ya regresaste! Como si no hubiera ya suficientes retrasados mentales aqui..."

Por suerte Mimi no la escucha

"¿Por qué no vas a esterilizar algunos intrumentos del laboratorio de análisis? Ya tienen 3 dias sin asearse..."

"Emm...qué eso no es antihigiénico?"

"Emm...acaso eso nos importa?"

Las dos piensan unos momentos.

"NAH!" Dicen al unisono.

Mimi se va y llega Sora.

"Saori! Qué pasó con el engen...niño?"

Saori sonríe sólo de acordarse.

"Nada... , hablámos y todo se arregló"

"No estoy segura de que a una infanticida en potencia se le deba de creer cuando dice eso"

"Yo no soy una infanticida!"

"Saori, sólo el dia de hoy ya has estado a punto de matar a 2 niños!"

"Uno de ellos lo merecía!"

"Y el otro?"

"También, por estúpido"

"Y Matt y Tai?"

"Matt fue a terminar de darles su medicina a los de cuarto 1156 y Tai... no lo sé, desaparecio poco después de que te fuiste"

"Que extraño... Ven, acompáñame al armario de instrumentos de limpieza por una escoba, alguien hizo un desastre en la habitación 1154"

"Ok..."

Mientras tanto Tai se asoma cautelosamente por una de las paredes del hospital, cuando se asegura de que nadie lo ve, se escabulle dentro del armario de instrumentos de limpieza. Ya dentro prende la luz.

"Maldito sea Matt!! No puedo creer que él haya visto la ropa interior de Saori antes que yo! Es injusto! Tengo que hacer algo al respecto. Primero vergarme de Matt, y luego ver la ropa interior de Saori "

Mira a su lado y ve un trapeador volteado de cabeza.

"No dirás nada de lo que acabas de escuchar verdad?"

Abraza al trapeador como si fuera una persona.

"Oh, ya veo, quieres algo a cambio..."

Tai acomoda algunos de los...mechones?... del trapeador, lo mira intensamente y después lo besa con pasión.

En ese momento Saori y Sora abren la puerta del armario. Ambas se congelan al ver a Tai y al trapeador en esa situación 

"Err... Tai?" dice Saori

Tai las mira sorprendido.

"Este... no es lo que ustedes piensan!"

"Claro que no, sólo tienes una aventura con un trapeador" Contesta Sora

Tai se sonroja de la humillación y Saori comienza a reír.

"No te queremos interrumpir más Tai, sólo veníamos por la escoba"

Saori saca la escoba del armario.

"Listo, ahora si los dejaremos solos"

Y entonces vuelven a cerrar la puerta. Una vez cerrada estallan a carcajadas. Tai las escucha desde adentro y mira al trapeador siniestramente.

"Todo esto es tu culpa!" lo mira fijamente "Además, ni siquiera besas tan bien"

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

NA: Ok, listo. Ojala les haya gustado, pronto tendré el próximo capítulo (ajá) espero que alguien lea este u por cierto, dejen su rewiew e insúltenme, diganme que apesto y que me odian por no actualizar. Ja ne!


End file.
